Stealing More Than Money
by Drenn
Summary: By day Jinx is a high school student, by night a thief extraordinaire. Raven's just another high school chick, that's a prodigious criminal detective in her spare time. And Jinx is stealing hearts along with money. Femmeslash Jinx x Raven
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not DC; I don't own TT. The ideas below, sadly, are mine.**

**Warning: Femmeslashe/shoujo-ai. Don't like, don't read.**

**Chapter 1**

The pink headed girl tilts back her chair, smirks and waits to be yelled at. It doesn't take long, she's a magnet for trouble, and then the teacher is squeaking at her. She grins and return the chair to 'four feet on the ground.' Now she has to wait a few more minutes for the teacher's attention to lapse until she can tilt it back again. She's toeing the line, she knows it. She loves the way adults get agitated around her.

With her shock of (natural) pink hair and fuchsia eyes, Jennifer Wrangler stands out in a crowd. To most she's Jennifer. To the annoyed teachers she's _Ms. _Wrangler. To the scum that pretend to know her she's Jenni. To her friends she's Jinx.

Not like she has any – or wants any – from this hell hole of a high school.

Her real friends aren't here, her real friends don't know this person, this disguise she uses during the day. At night she becomes the real her.

Jinx, thief extraordinary.

Before long the bell rings and she is up and out of the classroom as fast as possible. It's not that she doesn't what to be late for gym, even though it's her favorite class. She just wants _out. _Out of the class, out of her peers sideways glancea, out of this school, out of this life.

She want _in_ to her other life.

The other life has the thrill to it that she can't find anywhere else. A natural high so to speak. The way her heart races as she dodges the guards, hears the sweet click as she picks the lock, and takes all she wants. Then she'll be laughing as she jumps roof to roof.

But she can't go there now. She has to survive the boring dull life off high school first.

And everyone knows that high school isn't just about learn, it's about making a name for your self, your reputation, your clique. She could care less, the little fuckers don't know-

_Wham._

_Speaking of cliques_, Jinx thought to herself as she found herself accidental ramming into a member of the top clique of the school. "Sorry." She muttered, and attempted to carry on her way.

"Sorry?" A high pitched voice snaps. Reluctantly Jinx turned to face the wrath of an angered popular.

It appeared that the one in question was the worst to have angered. Before her was Starfire, the head of the cheer leading team. Her skin was toned and almost orange from one too many practices and sunbathing outside. Her hair was blonde, but rumor had it she was naturally red headed. She wore the cheer leading uniform - though Jinx doubt it was neither a practice day, or school appropriate – which didn't leave much to the imagination and made her look like, well, a slutty cheerleader.

"Sorry?" She repeated. "Is that all you have to say?"

"Well, what was I supposed to say, 'Excuse me'?" Jinx muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Uh oh, a crowd was starting to form.

"What's wrong, Star?" Double uh oh. Enter Robin Wayne, top dog of the school and the sl- err Starfire's current boyfriend. He wore his signature dark sunglasses which he was never seen without. Hell, Jinx doubted that anyone except for his family and his girlfriends ever saw him without his sunglasses. He had short spike black hair and was quite the looker – not to mention that he was the heir to several billion being the only son (illegitimate or adopted, the rumors never decided) of Bruce Wayne.

"That girl knocked all on stuff out of my hands. On purpose." The orange thing complained to her boyfriend. Somehow or another Starfire's books had all ended on the ground. Not like she used them anyway.

"Hey, Janet you should apologize to my girlfriend." Robin 'suggested.'

Jinx gritted her teeth. "Alright," She began. "I'm so-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Dudes there's like a crowd here." Jinx groaned as another star member of the Titans (as the clique called themselves), Beast Boy, showed up. "Dudes, why is there a crowd?" His name of course wasn't actually Beast Boy, it was just Boy, but the nick-name had started in the Boy's Locker room and it had stuck. He always wore green. No, not just wore green shirt all the time. No, his shirt was green, his beanie was green, his pants were green, his Converse were green, and if Jinx had any guy friends at the school she would ask if his briefs/boxers were green. He was also the head of the soccer team which made people think he was something.

"Hey!" Of course Cy, the captain of the football team and Terra the captain of the girls soccer team would show up too, they were always hanging with Beast Boy. The large, black man shouldered his way into the center of the crowd, followed by the slight but muscular blonde.

_Great._ Jinx though. _Now I've attracted the attention of all the Titans except for-_

At that moment the mass of students stopped murmuring and parted to make way for the last "Titan," Raven.

Raven was probably the odd ball of the group, who if left to her own devices probably would have just seeped into the background. Yet, for some reason people feared her. Maybe it was the way she didn't care a shit what they thought. Maybe is was the way she was slightly distanced from everything, but not exactly in an "emo, fuck the mainstream, I hate my life" type of way. Either way, a long time ago Starfire had claimed the odd ball as her friend and made sure she was treated like everyone else in the "Titans" - with respect. Today she was wearing a dark blue hoodie, some skinny jeans, and a pair of gray and black Converse. Nothing that screamed preppy, nerd, jock, or really anything at all.

The violet haired (which, as far as Jinx could tell was natural) member swept pass Jinx without even noticing her. "What's up, Star?" She asked her face expressionless. "Your books are on the ground."

"Yeah! Because of her!" Star accused Jinx with a pointed finger.

"So why are they still on the floor then?" Raven asked, tilting her head coolly. Then she leaned forward and whispered something in Starfire's ear which cause the orange one to turn rather red. "You have Chem. next right? Here." Raven squatted down and picked up the books and handed them to Starfire.

Looking around as if just realizing there was a crowd Raven look a little surprised and dryly asked if they had anything better to do.

Dazed Jinx watched as the crowd disappeared instantly at Raven's words. "Hey." Suddenly said Titan was at her shoulder. "We have PE together, next, right. Then get going, you're going to be late." She began to stalk off and Jinx quickly ran to her locker to deposit the books. Then she raced off to the other side of the school to the gym and slipped into the locker room unnoticed. She was out in her gym clothes and stretching before the teachers knew she was tardy.

"Do stretches. Do jumping jacks. Run laps. Yes, ma'am. No, sir." Jinx complained to herself as she headed out to the track. Today was the 5k run. You could run, walk, sprint, hop it, or any other mode of transportation via your feet it as long as you finished within the hour. Easy. And this was considered a final exam in gym.

The pink haired girl stretched her back and grinned. She loved running, sure it was way more fun when there was someone chasing after you intent on putting you behind bars, but still. Life's simple pleasures.

When the teacher said go Jinx started off at a steady pace jogging in the middle of the pack. She felt the wind roll over her face and decided that despite early, it was shaping up to be a great day.

Spying Raven a few joggers ahead of her, Jinx picked up her pace and came even with the pale girl. "So, thanks for helping me out early." Jinx awkwardly said.

Nothing.

"Sorry, to cause you any trouble with your group."

Nothing.

"You know I'm trying to be nice here, you could respond."

Nothing.

Slightly irritated Jinx flipped and round and started jogging backwards so she was in front of Raven. "Are you ignoring me?'

"Well, I'm trying to." Raven grudgingly retorted.

"That's not all that nice." Jinx false pouted, trying to get a reaction. Instead Raven just picked up her pace and passed Jinx. Flipping around Jinx mini sprinted and got in front of Raven again. She was a thief, she reasoned with herself, if Raven wanted to play that game, she would play and beat her at it. Sighing, Raven moved ahead of Jinx again, this time increasing her speed as well.

Frowning Jinx adjusted to the heightened speed and caught up to her, still backwards. They continued doing this until Jinx actually found herself slightly short of breath. Frustrated Jinx turned around back to facing front. Any conversation was gone now as the two girls egged each other on, almost sprinting. They were well ahead on the other runners and were even starting to lap some of them.

Almost to the finish line Jinx started full out sprinting, feeling the rush of blood pound through her head. Her scalp was sticky with sweat and her throat was made of sandpaper. She would not lose to a Titan. Ever.

Then out of the corner of her eye Jinx watched in horror as Raven pushed past her, lengthening her strides until she was a full three feet ahead of Jinx. Gasping for breath Jinx speed up until she was right behind her, so close her knew that the other girl could feel her breath, hot on her back. Yet she couldn't get that one last burst of strength to pass her.

White line on pavement. Jinx's feet flying over them. And then she lost.

She lost to a girl who didn't even have the decency to smirk or even acknowledge her.

Jinx, thief extraordinaire, had lost to a goddamn Titan.

**A/N: Woot! Chapter one done! That's the second hardest part. The hardest part is updating, which I tend to forget to do if you people don't subscribe/review/favorite, so please do. I tend to update, or randomly decide to make food. If there's no reviews I'm betting on the food. FYI.**

**Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out by the end of the weekend.**

**Yeah, had the idea to make a high school TT fic for a while now (read: since this afternoon) and I'm hopelessly addicted to JinxRae.**

**Yesh, Rae x Jinx is win, admit it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, it wouldn't just be a kids show. And Raven would be with Jinx. The ideas below, sadly, are mine.**

**Chapter 2**

Jinx wheezed and stared at her feet incredulously, wondering if something was wrong with them. She had just been beat by a high school girl. She, who had escaped from the police on her bare feet, who could run across roofs like child's play had lost to a high schooler. And a Titan at that.

"Well done, girls!" The gym teacher came over to them, impressed. "Ms. Roth that was an impressive sprint at the end there, far beyond what you've previously shown." He turned to Jinx. "Ms. Wrangler, may I compliment you on your outstanding run. I do believe you two just broke the school record for the 5k. 19.31."

"Uh hu." Jinx muttered and squeezed past them.

"Wait!" The gym teacher ran after them. "You don't understand. You two would be a valuable asset to our track team."

"Uh hu." Jinx started the climb up the hill back to the locker room where a cold shower was waiting. Raven appeared to have the same idea as she followed her and synced their steps together.

"Wait!" He was beginning to desperately push buttons on his smart-phone. "You both started slowly. If you can shave off four minutes, that's an Olympic time!" Suddenly Jinx felt a hand on her shoulder. Moving to swipe it off Jinx found her self face-to-face with her opponent.

"We don't care." Raven answered for the both of them and then guided Jinx into the locker room. As soon as the door swung closed on the flabbergasted teacher's face. Raven let Jinx go and continued on to her own locker.

"Hey!" Jinx ran to keep up to her. "So, uh, thanks again for saving me." Look at her, here Jinx was still trying to be nice and she still ignored her. Raven glanced at her sideways.

"Why are you still following me?" They reached her locker and Raven started turning the nob. Out of habit Jinx leaned in to catch the numbers, but Raven had already cupped her hand around the dial. "You've said what you wanted to say, so move along." Click. The lock snapped open.

What Jinx heard next she would never have believed she heard if she were not alone in the locker room with Raven. "It's what everyone else does."

There was no pain in her voice. No remorse. No anger. Nothing, just nothing.

She was empty.

"So, you gonna leave now?" Raven asked as she began to shuck off her sweating gym clothes. Jinx gulped and tried to look away. Goddamnit, this girl was hot when she wasn't wearing her bulky hoodies.

Yeah. Jinx dug chicks. The smell, the voice, the smooth features, the slender necks.

Opps. Jinx tried to hide the blush that was rising to her face. Instantly, she started throwing up mental walls. There was no place awkwarder for a hormonal teenaged Jinx than the Girls Locker Room.

"Ummm, I'm going to go take a shower." Jinx excused herself and headed for the showers.

It was going to be a long school day.

"Earth to Jinx. Hello, hello, calling all Jinxs." Jinx snapped out of her reminiscing of the earlier school day to the face of a very small, criminal boy genius.

"Sorry." Jinx threw all thoughts from earlier out of her head. There was no way she was going to let her other life screw up this one. Especially not today with the big plan they had. It was so great of a plan, and the reward so promising one might even call it a heist.

It even required the whole team. Jinx looked over her team. There was Gizmo, the boy hacker. He was her first recruit, they had met when they accidental both ended up robbing an electronics store together. She needed the cash, and he needed new supplies. They teamed up with no questions asked and of the Five they were the best at working together. They even had a strained relationship that some might call friendship.

Next to come was Mammoth. A big guy who was happy to take care of the guards and took orders without questioning. A nice asset to the team but never said much of anything.

Then came the odd trio of the group; Jinx called them the Billys because one had once let it slip that his name was Billy (Gizmo joking called them Billy Numerous). They were three identical triplets who had an uncanny way of know what the others needed help with. Jinx suspected telepathy or a very, very discrete form of sign language.

See-More, which Jinx jokingly called their sniper, was the fifth. He always wore a large helmet with a single telescope over his right eye. It was a strange look, but her never missed so no one complained.

The last addition to the team was Kyd Wykkyd. He could run faster than anyone Jinx knew, and had a unique way of jumping off walls that made it appear as if he can "teleport." he was mute, but made for a good team mate. Even if you count the Billys as one, Kyd Wykkyd was the sixth member of the team. Gizmo was the one to come up with the idea of the H.I.V.E. Team and was too stubborn to call it the H.I.V.E. Six, "Because it doesn't rhyme."

"Alright team." She hopped to the middle of the Five. "Does everyone have a copy of the plan or have it memorized?" Nods came from all around.

Jinx grinned her Cheshire cat grin. "Well then," Jinx turned to the nearby cliff. "H.I.V.E. Five, move out!" And with that she somersaulted off the edge of the cliff and began plummeting towards the sea below. Behind her she heard the whoosh as selected member of her team followed suit (minus the somersault).

Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Zero.

She pulled the drawstring to her compact gilder backpack. 100% Gizmo made, 99% chance of success, with booster engines just in case. Waaaaay better than a rocket backpack. Then she was gilding along the top of the water, ahead of her the supposed to be secret cave.

Though she hated to admit it, being Jennifer Wrangler helped. This little tidbit of info she was gleamed from hearing a bit too talkative Boy Blunder brag to the Titans about his daddy's new secret cave where he kept his speed boats. A tip off to Gizmo and he had the exact location and entrance pin pointed on satellite.

Touching down Jinx spun and snapped her gilder shut. Behind her came Billy Numerous (only two of them), Mammoth, Kyd Wykkyd, and See-More. One of the Billys set about the task of hot wiring one of the billionaire's speed boats for a get away. See-more scouted and disposed of any security cameras. It was just an extra precaution, Gizmo, who was being guarded by the remaining Billy, should have already hacked into the system and started a loop of the last hour on all the hallways where they would be passing through. Mammoth, the other Billy, See-More and Kyd Wykkyd flanked Jinx as she made her way to the door.

It was a fairly simple door; no doubt when opened it would set off a alarm but Gismo had that covered. Kneeing down Jinx rolled up her pants and withdrew her lock-pick set, which had been tied around her leg. Placing a few tools in her mouth for holding she put the tension wrench in. Closing her eyes she felt around with the pick and found the pins. Gently applying torque she moved the pins up to the shear line until she heard a satisfying click.

The door swung open and Jinx returned her tools to her leg pouch. Moving forward Jinx let Kyd Wykkyd pass her to scout ahead. See-More stay a few feet behind ready to drop to a knee and snipe guards who came out. The remaining Billy and Mammoth guarded the exit.

Left, right, right, watch for guard break-room, sharp right, straight. Jinx recited to herself as they jogged through the mansion. As they entered the office of the billionaire. See-More took up position by the door, Kyd Wykkyd at the other end of the room. Jinx grinned as she removed the large portrait of the sea behind the desk to reveal a safe.

"Rich people." Jinx complained at the simplicity of it. "So predictable."

Suddenly all the light in the room went on and alarms began blaring throughout the mansion.

"Petty criminals." A voice complained. "So predictable."

** Cliffy. :D**

** Errr... Yes, I do know how to pick locks. Long story, but I'm not a criminal, I just have siblings. …..Does anyone out there know why they are the H.I.V.E. Five not Six? Oh, and I didn't know how else to portray Billy Numerous without superpowers (there aren't any in this fic if you can't tell) other than as identical triplets. I'm not sure if identical triplets is even possible, but who cares. **

**And don't worry this will start having some JinxRae soon.**

**Reviews :3? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas, my imaginary friends, and my witty and original disclaimers.**

Chapter 3

Jinx whipped around to the new voice. There was a woman in what looked like a white doctor's lab coat. She looked to be just above middle age, and had two shoulder hostlers both of which were empty. Strangely she looked familiar.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jinx asked as she tried to decide what to do. It looked like See-More had been knocked out with the butt of this lady's gun. Kyd Wykkyd had moved from his side of the room and had picked up the safe. It looked like escape was the best possible action.

"Do you criminals really live under a rock? You would think that you would at least know who I am. I'm Jump City's criminal detective, Angela."

Jinx frowned as the name seemed to click in the back of her head but couldn't put a name to it. "Sorry, Angela, but we "petty criminals" like to keep our loot and not be put in jail." She winked a taunting good-bye. "Sayonara." With that Jinx threw a smoke bomb up in the air. Kyd Wykkyd, left the safe with Jinx, ran forward with his normal lightening speed through the smoke and picked up See-More and his sniper rifle.

With flick of her wrist Jinx sent another bomb into a nearby wall. Through the smoke Jinx saw a vaguely humanoid figure, it was too short to have been the detective. "Kyd, is that you? Come on, we need to get back to the exit." The figure looked like it nodded. Jinx beckoned through the smoke, and it took a step closer to her. Jinx turned her back on it when suddenly in front of her was another figure. This one looked like it was half dragging something. "Hey, Kyd, how'd you "teleport" over there? Do ya have See-More now?" The figure nodded.

And then out of the corner of her eye Jinx saw the other figure, which she had thought was Kyd Wykkyd at first crash into her. "There's two of them!" She called to the remaining figure, which had to be Kyd Wykkyd. The first figure push her up against a wall. "Take See-More and get back to the others, I'll take care of these two!" Kyd Wykkyd nodded and disappeared.

"Surrender now." Her captor hissed.

"Nah." Jinx shrugged and with a quick kick to the shins wriggled out of her captor's grasp. Hoping she was going in the right direction Jinx started sprinting out of the smoke. Spying a security camera she shouted at it as she ran. "Gizmo, we got company. A criminal detective by the name of Angela and another that we have nothing on. Start clearing out of your base." She continued running and hoped that 1) Gizmo had got her message and cleaned it out of the system, and 2) she was going in the right direction.

Grinning once again Jinx tucked the safe under her arm like it was a football and continued on her way as she started to clear out of the smoke and the hallway started looking familiar.

Suddenly Jinx heard footsteps behind her. "Uh oh." Jinx wagged her fingers in front of the safe's "face." "Looks like they're looking for you." Then she mentally slapped her self for talking to a safe. Deciding it was best to wait it out, Jinx quickly took the next right and hunched down, waiting for the dogs of the law to run right pass her.

Just a few seconds later the first detective, Angela, ran right pass Jinx. It was all she could do to keep from laughing. Hearing no more footsteps Jinx decided that it was safe to continue on her way. Stealthily sneaking out and looking both ways Jinx -

Wham!

Dazed Jinx walked straight into her captor from earlier. Taking the moment to give them a quick once over, Jinx realized that they were a girl. No, not a woman, a girl, about her age too. They were wearing a strange mask too, which prevented Jinx from figuring out exactly how old they were. _Strange, _Jinx thought, _I swear her mask looks just like Ranfan's from Fullmetal Alchemist does..._ Realizing the... detective assistant?... was glaring daggers at her, Jinx muttered a feeble, "Umm... Uh oh?" And then she took off down the hallway she had been hiding in. Jinx groaned internally as she realized that she had no idea of where she was going. Never the less, even if – rarely - Jinx could be out run, Jinx could not be out maneuvered.

Grinning – oh, god she was loving this chase way too much – Jinx turned around and stopped running, and did a flip, quickly rotating on one hand and letting her foot connect squarely into the girl's chest. She laughed and opened the next door and slipped through. "Shit." Jinx muttered as she found herself in a very cramped bathroom with a very surprised and sleepy Boy Blunder looking like he had to take a shit. (**A/N: What? You didn't see that coming? It is his house, after all.) **Thanking all the gods she didn't believe in for the thought to wear a mask Jinx ran into the adjacent room. Whistling Jinx admired the Red Bird's crib. _Very nice, lots of electronics to steal._

Then the girl from earlier burst in through the main door, and Jinx dropped the idea of picking up anymore loot. Running towards – well, actually just away from the girl – the back of the room, for the first time in her life Jinx cursed her sense of direction.

_No way out except for that huge glass window. _Gritting her teeth Jinx did the only thing she could think of, smash right through the window and pray to the gods she doesn't believe in not to get hurt by the raining shards. Dodging all that she could and bashing the rest away with the safe Jinx made her way outside. There was nothing but a small rocky terrace.

For the second time in her life Jinx cursed her abysmal sense of direction. There was a fucking cliff ahead, and nothing else. Turning to find herself mask-to-mask to her opponent Jinx grinned one last time.

"Sayonara, crud muncher." And with one step backwards, Jinx was free falling toward oblivion.

**/loves cliffhangers way too much (or should we call it cliff-fallers? XD Bad pun.)**

**So, who knows who the girl is? (Not that hard, come on now)**

**Here's the hard one, who is Angela? Know? Review! **

**And yeah, I couldn't help but put in that Fullmetal Alchemist ref. I love that mask.**

**Oh, and by the way, I'm going to keep my updates to about 1k – 1.5k a chapter. But hey, I'm updating everyday aren't I? That's huge for me. I hope I get to actually finish this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Omniscience Narrator voice (from off stage):_ Disclaimer: I own Teen Titans. Raven is mine.

_Drenn(clears their throat)_: Ahem?

_Omniscience Narrator voice: _I mean...

**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, it would not be suitable for anyone less than 14, would have excessive amounts of blood, Raven would be with Jinx and be evil, and Beast Boy would be a werewolf. So you could make jokes about "his time of the month."**

_Drenn: _Better. Much better.

Chapter 4

"What now, bitch?" Jinx called as she fell, cackling (yes, cackling) wildly. "Can't catch me now, can you?" Clutching the safe to her chest Jinx wildly fell.

And then the girl jumped after her. "Huh. That was unexpected." Jinx commented right before she gracefully landed in the water with a splash. For an eerie moment she was submerged in the dark water and the moon filtered through the water creating a false twilight. Soft air bubbles escaped from her mouth as Jinx sunk farther down.

_What if I took forever down here? _Jinx wondered. _What if I just sunk down and didn't return. If I buried "Jennifer" no more obligations. No more worries, just pure sweet release through crime. _A silent gasp racked through her body as it screamed for air. _Oh well, I guess I'll leave these musings for later. _Letting the buoyancy of the airtight safe carry her upwards Jinx rose to the surface.

About ten feet away from her the surface broke to reveal her opponent. Quickly scanning the bottom off the cliff for the cave, Jinx spotted it and set out for it with determined strokes. A quick look behind her assured Jinx that while she was slowed down by the safe, the other girl was not very comfortable in the water and would not be catching up soon. Not increasing the distance between them as Jinx had hoped, but not gaining on her. Take what you're given and don't complain.

Within what felt like a few minutes, but had to be less, Jinx reached the shore of the cave. Looking around Jinx was surprised to find the cave devote of any life. And also of the H.I.V.E. Five's escape boat. "Gee, I know they have confidence in my abilities, but they didn't have to leave me stranded didn't they?" Jinx complained. Then her eyes caught onto something that really had Jinx happy.

Tied up to the deck at the far end were two beautiful, slick, and not doubt expensive black and white jet-skis. Quickly hopping unto the black one (it wasn't pink, but it would do) Jinx fumbled around searching the cockpit for a key as the other girl rose from the water. Watching her stride over (_The way she just flipped her hair like that was not attractive in the slightest. _Jinx reprimanded herself) Jinx quickly slid in the key and gunned the throttle, roaring out of the cave.

Shortly after Jinx heard another motor start up with a rumble. "Seems like she doesn't have any qualms against stealing things, herself." Jinx noted. Spying a boat far out in the bay Jinx changed her direction to head towards it. That better be the rest of the H.I.V.E. Five, otherwise some family was about to get a very rude surprise.

Hearing her opponent draw nearer Jinx gunned the throttle but was only greeted with a rattling sound from the engine. _Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit. _Jinx felt like banging her head on something. _Why'd I get the one that was low on gas? _Soon Jinx found herself adjacent to her opponent. "You! Dog of the law!" She called over the noise of water breaking in front of them. "Why the fuck are you still following me?"

She had a sickening feeling that they were grinning at her from behind that mask.

The rider of the white jet ski pulled ahead of her. _Huh? _Jinx managed to think before she quickly turned to pull her off in front of her. Jinx's engine was running out of power fast, but the get away boat was growing closer. Hoping the it would last, Jinx caught a huge wave and was sent up into the air. The bottom of her jet ski left the water and flew over the other jet ski. "What now, crud muncher?" Jinx muttered.

But the _ratta-put-put _of the engine was growing louder and the white jet ski was already turning around to catch up. Frowning, (and Jinx never frowned) Jinx turned her course away from the get away boat. The other jet ski rider followed her. Hoping her idea would work Jinx accelerated even more, but only succeeded in stopping herself from decelerating. Spying the perfect wave ahead , Jinx hoped her nickname wasn't "Lucky" for nothing. Hitting the wave she was catapulted into the air almost vertical. Pulling up on the handlebars she completed the flip, now going back in the direction of the boat.

_One last stunt. _Jinx thought.

Coming closer to the boat, but maintaining a good distance from it (just enough to swim) Jinx sharply turned her jet ski so it was right in the way of the oncoming white jet ski. Grabbing the safe and jumping out of the jet ski Jinx landed back in the clam serene water. She closed her eyes in the murky darkness as she waited for the explosion.

See, thing about jet skis, or any personal watercraft, is that they don't have breaks.

When she had jumped Jinx had pulled the safety cord out with her, causing the jet ski motor to stop. Though it did not stop the jet ski it did slow it down, considerably. With no time left to maneuver, the rider would have to bail and the jet skis would collide, causing an explosion.

Suddenly Jinx's underwater world was set alight as the two jet skis collided.

For the second time that night Jinx let the buoyancy of the safe drag her back to the surface and from her thoughts. She waved to her teammates aboard the boat as she started swimming towards them. With a few powerful strokes, Jinx and the safe were parallel to the hull of the boat. One of the Billys was driving and killed the motor, letting Jinx climb aboard the back. It was a tight squeeze with eight bodies and a large metal case on board.

Scanning the dark water for a sign of being followed Jinx found nothing. Gulping back her fear, at what she might have just done she turned to Gizmo. "Turn on the bright lights."

"But then the authorities will be able to spot us." The short boy sputtered, confused.

"Turn on the bright lights." Jinx ordered. Gizmo did as his boss told him.

Scanning the now brightly light water for a bobbing head or something, Jinx felt a cold knot of fear grow in her gut. _She didn't bail. _Jinx realized in horror.

"Gizmo!" Jinx just sharply (perhaps a bit too sharply from the way he flinched). "What do we have in terms of diving?"

Realizing his boss' intentions Gizmo pulled out a small snorkel mask from his backpack. "This will allow you to the breath underwater for a short period of time.

Jinx nodded curtly, strapped the mask on her face and dived into the water. Swimming down where bits of jet skis were starting to drift to the bottom Jinx began her search.

There! The girl had landed on a large rock formation. In the water her white coat which matched that of the detective's floated listlessly in the water around her. Jinx could see her pale, pale skin. _Shit, please don't let her be dead. _A few more strokes and Jinx was picking up the girl in her arms, and carrying her bridal style. The way the coat floated just off her skin and the way there was a certain weightlessness in the water made Jinx feel almost as if she was carrying a ghost.

_Please don't be dead. _Jinx implored the seemingly lifeless girl in her arms as determined kicks brought her closer to the surface, near the back of the boat. Climbing aboard and dragging the girl after her, Jinx glared at her teammates and ripped the breathing mask off her face. "Does anyone know CPR here?"

One of the Billys stepped forward. "Okay, get this girl breathing again." And then as if it was an afterthought, "Leave her mask on though, if she's wearing one she probably doesn't want to be reconsigned."

"Mammoth. Find a blanket or something, the water was freezing." Jinx turned to the next member of the team. "Gizmo, I want her vitals and stats. You two," She motioned to the remaining Billys. "Man the boat. Kyd, what's Seemore's condition?"

It was times like these that reminded the H.I.V.E. Five why it wasn't just luck that Jinx was their leader.

"We are thieves, not lowly murderers. I will not have a death on our hands." Jinx announced right before she sat down on the edge of the boat and buried her hand in her hands.

Then she heard a cough. And another. Looking up Jinx saw Billy Numerous to have miraculously brought the girl back from oblivion. _Note to self: learn CPR, it seems useful. _

Another cough, and the girl tried to sit up, but only dissolved in more hacking coughs. "Sit her up." Jinx remembered a tid bit from long ago that a person could breath better sitting up and moved in, positioning the girl against her so she could breath better.

"I think she's coughed out all the fluids that were in her lungs." Billy informed Jinx.

"All her stats are normal." Gizmo started to rattle them off, but Jinx stopped him as the girl was starting to speak.

"Where... am... I?" The girl rasped out.

"Among friends." Jinx answered trying to her assure her.

"Ah... oh... kay..." And then she went limp in Jinx's arms.

"Holy shit. Did she just faint?" Jinx exclaimed.

"It appears so." Billy commented.

Then noticing exactly how drenched the girl - and herself – were, Jinx wrapped the blanket that Mammoth had found around the lithe girl's body.

"So... What do we do with her now, boss?" One of the Billys that was driving the boat asked.

"Get any sick thoughts out of your head." Jinx growled. Billy looked sheepish and taken back.

"I didn't mean it like that, Jinx. I mean seriously, we just saved the person who was trying to bust us back there."

"I'll take her to my place." Jinx sighed. "Going to the authorities would be a baaad idea and even if she rats me out, I've been in need of an apartment change for a while."

"I don't want a new apartment." Gizmo, who was Jinx's roommate, grumbled.

"Come on, Giz, your the boy genius, even you know we can never rent in one place for a long time. It would just be a few months ahead of time."

Grudgingly Gizmo agreed. "Just don't let her into my computers!"

"Sure, let anyone could get pass your firewalls..." Jinx grumbled. "Alright then. I'm heading out. Kyd, your in charge of See-More, she to it that he recovers." Jinx stood up, still cradling the girl. Surprisingly she was almost as light and as easy to care as she was underwater. "You guys are in charge of that." Jinx nodded her head in the direction of the safe. "Divide the sum equally as we discussed before. I'll know if you didn't." Jinx let her voice drop to a dark threatening tone.

The others shuffled their feet and looked anywhere but at her eyes. No one wanted to be on "Lucky's" bad side.

"Good." Jinx hissed. And then her face broke into a Cheshire cat grin. "Gizmo..." She said in a sing song voice.

"What?" Gizmo cowered.

Jinx grinned wider.

"No. No, no, ." Gizmo begged Jinx.

"Yes. Hand it over."

Hesitantly Gizmo handed over his backpack. "Bottom pocket." he murmured, defeated.

Reaching in Jinx grabbed out her favorite Gizmo invention. Rocket boots.

"Please don't break them again." Slipping them on Jinx shot into the sky carrying the girl. Then she swooped down pass the boat, cackling wildly as the wind ran over her.

…**Sorry, but I've always wanted to write a high speed jet-ski race with an explosion at the end. This is proof that you always want to wear your life-jackets young children. Pfffttt. I can't even keep a straight face writing that. But really, wear life-jackets.**

**And by the way, if you were wondering the masks that both Jinx and "the girl" are wearing are not full masks. The are more of a half mask, but more of a mask than Robin''s mask that only covers his eyes. **

**This was a little longer than what I expected, but oh well. Character development and explosives. **

**Stray reviews will be taken in, given a free puppy, and well taken care of.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Are there any real femmeslash Teen Titan pairings? Nope? Darn, guess I still don't own Teen Titans.**

Chapter 5

Jinx touched down unsteadily on the roof of her and Gizmo's apartment building. She sighed as one leg buckled; she never did perfect that landing. Opening up the hatch to the main hallway as quickly as she could Jinx slowly stepped down. Apparently now quick enough.

"Hey, Jen." A tall, brown haired young man ambled down the hall. "How are you?"

"Hey Julian." Jinx sighed as she searched her pocket for her keys. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, just stopping by to say hi. Who is this?" He motioned at the girl.

"Just a friend, she drank at bit to much, I offered to take her home."

"She a thief too?"

"Wha- no. She's not a thief, though she does have a tendency to poke her head around in my crowd."

"And both of you are soaking wet because...?" _Shit. Think fast._

"It was a boat party, the guys decided to push us in."

Julian chuckled. "Well, I'll be down the hall if you need to talk to someone. She doesn't look like much company. Come tell me the truth anytime." Jinx laughed.

"I'm a thief. I lie compulsively." Jinx watched her neighbor walk down the hall and enter his own apartment before she enter her own.

Walking through the apartment to the back were Jinx's bedroom was, she lay the girl down on her bed. Going back to the kitchen/dining room Jinx passed Gizmo's room. Some how or another the little weasel had convinced her to let him have the big master bedroom for all his gadgets and computers. Once in the kitchen Jinx grabbed a still some what edible apple and headed back to her room.

Gently shaking the girl, Jinx tried to wake her up. She was greeted with absolutely nothing. "Yo, wake up, girl." Jinx called softly. Still nothing. Noting how wet and cold she was Jinx could only assume that the girl was far worse of than her. Jinx knew that the myth about catching a cold from being in cold water or rain was nothing but a myth. She still didn't want the girl freezing. "Hey girl, I really don't want to change your clothes for you." More nothing.

Sighing Jinx unwrapped the girl from the now soaking blanket. A quick search of her room found some sweat pants, and a large T-shirt. "Last chance." Jinx told the sleeping girl. With no options left Jinx grudgingly started taking off the fainted girl's pants (and... panties). _This is beyond awkward and weird. How do those nurses and people do this. She's so limp... and like a lifeless doll. _Jinx pulled the sweatpants on.

Jinx couldn't help but laugh at the absolute obscurity of it all. "Looks like she's going commando today." As gently as possible Jinx removed the white... doctor coat thingy and put it in the pile with all the other wet stuff. Then shutting her eyes Jinx removed the girl's shirt, then finding it was impossible to put on the shirt with her eyes closed Jinx opened her eyes again. The mask had came off when the shirt had come off and Jinx found herself staring into two very familiar, and very, very awake violet eyes.

"Umm...HiRaven. Geewhatareyoudoinghere. Imeanwaityou'reacopnow. What?" Jinx felt her throat go dry. _What the fuck is going on._

"..." Raven rather sleepily stared up at Jinx. "What?"

Jinx turned several shades of red. "Uh, here. Shirt. You wear. The other one wet." She stammered out and offered out said piece of clothing.

"Oh, thanks." Raven took the shirt. "You want to get off me now?" Jinx's whole face almost turned her signature color upon realizing that she was indeed straddling the Dark Titan.

"Oh, yeah. That." Jinx excused herself as she nearly leaped off the bed and away from Raven in embarrassment. Turning around Raven put on the shirt.

"Ok, Jinx. What's going on here, am I a hostage?"

And then it clicked with Jinx. _She doesn't realize it's me, Jennifer!_

"The H.I.V.E. Five as thieves, not lowly criminals who would stoop to taking a hostage." Jinx snorted, slightly offended.

"What am I then?" Once again her voice was empty of emotions.

"A guest in my apartment. You're welcome to stay the night, as it's already late. You can call the police on me, but I'll be gone when they show up, so there would be no point to it. Or you can go home and pretend this never happened." Jinx laid out the three most logical plans.

Raven looked deep in thought as if considering options. Then she said the last thing Jinx expected her to say. "Do you have food?"

"What?"

"Food. Edibles. Pizza. Cereal. You know, foooood."

"Uh, yeah..." Jinx answered hesitantly.

"Better than my house..." Raven trailed off and Jinx swore she heard her mutter something about "Mother can't cook" and "it tasted like dogshit." "Looks like I'm crashing here."

"Umm... Awesome. I'm gonna go take a shower and a change of clothes." Jinx waved her hand dismissively at her soaking black thief outfit. "You want anything to eat when I get out?"

"Famished. Anythings fine." Jinx nodded and headed for the shower. It was a cramped little bathroom, just a little more than to be expected with a two bedroom apartment, and could be better, but Giz and Jinx kept it nice and clean, so there was never any problems. Hot water wasn't lacking; defiantly enough for two, and probably enough for three showers. Stripping off her own soggy clothes and stepping into the stall Jinx turned the shower on high.

–

A few minutes later Jinx was back in the kitchen were Raven was doing the dishes and reading the news on her iPod. "Hey!" Jinx protested. "You're a guest, no doing the dishes!"

"Well, I'm piggy backing on your internet, so I thought it would be a good trade." Raven nodded to her iPod Touch.

"Fine, deal." Jinx grumbled as she got out a pot and a frying pan. Whistling a little she defrosted the chicken and put the noodles in the water. "So... Where'd you get your info on the H.I.V.E. Five?" Jinx asked Raven.

Her shoulders tensed and she stopped washing for a second.

"Relax, don't wanna tell, don't tell. Just wondering. Besides, thought we could trade questions. You one question, me one question."

Raven continued washing. "'Kay. You all are in the police databases, which as a criminal detective in training I have free access to." Jinx nodded. "Where'd you get the info on the new cave entrance in the bottom of Wayne mansion?"

"One of my sources goes to school with Robin Wayne, over heard the tidbit and passed it on." Jinx started frying the chicken. "You look young for a criminal detective, how'd you land the job?"

"I know someone who knows someone in a high place. That and I've been taking night college classes for a while now." Raven started on the pans. "You ever going to take off that mask?"

Jinx chuckled. "I'd like to have a normal life in a few years from now, and I like going incognito sometimes, so no. Not if I can help it are you seeing me unmasked." She added the spices to the now browned chicken, still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Raven was not only a criminal detective, but was here in her house hanging out with the criminal side of herself. "Can I see your wallet?" Raven blinked.

"Sure. Why?" She handed over her damp wallet without question (must not have had much of value in it).

"That counts as a question." Raven's wallet was of black leather, and very masculine. "Because you can tell a lot about a person by their wallet." Raven's eyes widen for a brief moment, then narrowed.

"Oh?" she asked with a slight edge to her voice.

Yes. Don't worry you pass." Jinx laughed. "What's your zodiac sign? I'm a Scorpo."

"Cancer." Raven replied a question in her voice.

"Oh good, even the stars say we are compatible." Jinx moved across the kitchen and cornered the short, pale woman. She searched her face making sure there wasn't anything there screaming disgust. Only a bemused expression and a raised eyebrow.

Jinx leaned forward and their lips met. Gently biting Raven's lower lip Jinx pried open her mouth. Wrapping her arms around the lithe girl's waist Jinx drew her nearer until she could felt the warmth of her body through their clothes.

She wanted that brilliant warmth.

Raven gently pushed her away, asking for a breath.

"Different." Jinx stated, playfully licking her lips.

"Strange."

"Good."

"Nice."

"Again?" Jinx asked.

"Hell yeah."

Their lips met again, but not for long. Jinx moved her kisses down along Raven's jawline, slowly running her hands on her sides. Raven inhaled sharply and let out a barely audible moan to which Jinx grinned and moved to kisses lower to her neck.

She felt Raven playing with her hair and then-

Jinx jerked away grabbing her falling mask to her face. She hissed. "Trying to get me to take my mask off, huh?" Raven smiled.

"Chicken. And Gizmo."

"I'm not a chicken for not wanting you to see my face." Jinx tied her mask back on. "And what does Gizmo have to do with anything?"

"No, I mean the chicken is burning." Raven nodded towards the pan. "And Gizmo is behind you."

Turning around Jinx found her roommate who seemed to be furious. "Um. Hi, Giz."

"Damnit, Jinx. Why couldn't you wait until the end of the month to come out? Only three more days, then it would have been my month, and I'd win the bet with the other guys."

Jinx stared blankly at the small teenager. "You guys were having bets as to when I'd come out?"

Behind her Raven chuckled.

...

**Woot! Highly awkward chappie to write in the beginning there. /smashes head through wall. **

** So... I'm going to theater camp! Now why does this matter to you? Because it means no updates for two weeks! So wish me luck on my audition and don't kill me for leaving you hanging like that. If I'm not too busy packing tomorrow another chapter may be speed written.**

**Oh, and whoever's JinxRae fic that had the bit about "you can tell a lot about a person by their wallet" I didn't mean to steal that from you. You just really can tell a lot about a person by their wallet.  
**

**I think I got the zodiac thing right, but tell me if Raven's birthday needs to change.**

**Reviews? :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ← See that, there? It says disclaimer. That normally means I don't own whatever it is I'm talking about.**

Chapter 6

Jinx stared blankly at the small teenager. "You guys were having bets as to when I'd come out?"

Behind her Raven chuckled.

"Yes, goddamnit, Jinx and you just made me lost three hundred dollars."

Then Jinx was laughing too. "Hahahaha." Gasp. "I'm worth-" Gasp. "Three hundred dollars as a gay chick. Pwhahahaha!" She was kneeling over laughing. "Well, Gizmo. Technically I haven't come out to you guys yet... You say your month starts in three days, how much will it cost you to keep me silent until the?"

Gizmo frowned. "$400 dollars."

"No way. $200 a day."

"Deal."

(The next day)

Poke. Poke, poke.

Jinx groaned and swatted away the small hand that was probing her. "Ten more minutes, Giz."

The owner of said hand giggled. "Giz?" She mumbled incoherently. "Not Giz." Jinx decided and nuzzled her head into her pillows and pulled her sheets closer. Cruelly the Not Gizmo yanked the covers off her.

"Gahhh! Holy motherfucking Jesus Christ!" Jinx screamed.

From somewhere else in the apartment complex their neighbor, Julian, screamed back, "Language!"

"Good morning." Raven said, proudly holding the sheets, tauntingly over Jinx's head.

"Time?" Jinx grunted as she sat up on the living room couch where she had spend the night (damn her manners, making Raven get her bed).

"2:13 and 17 seconds." Gizmo told her as he waked into the kitchen which was connected to the living room.

"AM or PM?" She asked as she rubbed sleep from her tired eyes. A life of crime meant a life of sleep deprivation. Probably the leading factor in Gizmo's short stature.

"PM." Raven answered gesturing toward the window from which brightly light streamed in from outside. "Can I use your phone, mine got trashed in the water?"

"Sure." Jinx agreed without thought. Then as Raven moved toward the land line (why she keep that around she didn't know) she leaped up, realizing her mistake. "No." Grabbing Raven's hand, Jinx held her back. "No, tracking the phone line for you."

Raven laughed. "Thought that was too easy, you aren't much of a thinking when you first wake up. I actually do need to use a phone though."

Jinx stared her down. "Fine. Giz, can get, you get a cell phone for me?"

"Sure." Gizmo agreed, and headed to his bedroom to fix up a new untraceable cell phone.

There was an awkward silence as the girls were left in the kitchen. "So... Raven began.

"So...?" Jinx prompted. More awkward silence.

"About last night..." Raven trailed off, her tone telling all.

"Yup, forgotten, erased from memory and all that jazz."

"Good to see we agree." Except for the fact that they were still holding hands from when Jinx stopped her.

A devilish, roughly thought out, and very strange plan began to form in Jinx's mind.

Shifting her weight from both feet to one, and moving closer to Raven, Jinx changed her grip on Raven's hand to more of an interlacing of fingers. She noted how the Titan didn't comment on this but only raised her eyebrows. "So..." Jinx said, merely just to say something.

The Dark Titan only raised her eyebrows.

"Who are ya calling?" If it was anyone but Jinx what might say she was using a rather flirty tone. But it was Jinx, and that was just the way she was.

"My mom." Raven answered, monotonously.

"...Well then." Jinx was unsure as to take her seriously or not. Then Gizmo entered the room again, and slide a cell phone across the table.

"Speaker phone, and no calling the big wigs."

Raven nodded and plugged in a phone number, and set the phone down in the middle of the table.

Riiiinnnggg.

Riiiiinnnggg.

Riiiiinnnggg.

Rii-

"Hello? You have reached the cellphone of Angela Roth, criminal detective." A voice came from the tiny speakers. A very familiar one at that.

Jinx growled and leaped for the phone. _Calling her boss, eh? Like we'd let her do that._

Seeing Jinx leap Raven quickly grabbed the phone from her grasp and held up her index finger in the universal "just a minute" symbol.

"Hey, Mom." Raven said.

"Raven, honey, where have you been!" The voice of Raven's boss (mother?) questioned. Both Jinx's and Gizmo's jaw dropped.

"I didn't catch the H.I.V.E. Five, and I was too exhausted to come home so I crashed at a friend's house who was in the neighborhood."

"Speaking of crashing things, who gave you permission to crash Mr. Wayne's jet ski's? This is a very serious job you know. I almost lost my contract! And you didn't even get anything on the H.I.V.E. Five!" Raven, sensing a rant coming, quickly interrupted.

"Just take it out of my pay check."

"Hmh. So, are you okay then, that looked like it was a big explosion, even from the shore."

"Gee, thanks Mom. You crashed it! Oh, and are you okay? Good to know what you're priority's are-"

"You know what I mean, Ravy." Raven winced at her mother's nickname for her. Jinx snickered.

"Anyway, I'm fine. I slept in though, can you excuse me from school?"

"Nope. Your supposed to be at your father's house today, you'll have to ask him."

"Can't you just excuse me this once?" Raven pleaded.

"I can't. And can you tell him his child support check is late again this month, for me?" Raven winced again, obviously not wanted anyone, especially her enemies to know of her current family situation.

"Maybe..."

"Raven."

"Okay."

"I already sent your computer and stuff over to his house, so you don't have to stop by my house."

"Okay."

"Have fun, don't get into trouble with the law this time, and get my check for me!"

"Yes, mother."

"Oh, and what was the name of the friend whose house you spent the night at?"

"Jennifer Wrangler." Jinx's eyes widen, and Raven half smirked over the table.

There was silence on the other line and a few clicking sounds.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"No doing background checks on my friends."

"But-"

"No."

"Are you su-"

"See ya next week."

"Rave-"

Click.

"Jennifer Wrangler, eh?" Jinx asked, a hint of a threaten in her tone.

"Come on, Jinx- or should I say, Jen. How many crazy pink haired, great runner, hot, thieves do you think there are?"

For once even Gizmo was shocked into silence.

"Don't worry, I respect a criminal's 'real' life. When I arrest you it will be as Jinx not Jennifer. Besides, it's my week off."

"Uh huh." Jinx nodded slightly dumb founded, but quickly recovered.

"It's probably time for me to go."

"Yup." Jinx agreed.

A few seconds of silence. "I can't just leave can I?" Raven asked.

"Nope."

"Blindfold?"

"Yup." Jinx found an old tank top which she ripped into strips. Taking one she walked back up to Raven.

"Not much I can do." Raven consented and shut her eyes and bowed her head so Jinx could tie the blind fold around her head.

(In a small alley downtown far from Jinx's apartment after a long car ride)

"We're here." Jinx announced and slipped the blind fold off Raven. Blinking Raven took in her surroundings. "Over there is North Main Street, just two blocks from the mall and the movie theater." Jinx pointed out to the street at the end of the alley where cars were whizzing by.

"Alright, see you around then." Raven started walking away.

"Wait. Here." Jinx placed the cell phone from earlier in her hands. "It's useless to us now. And how else are you going to contact me?" The screen of the phone was open to it's one and only existing contact, "Jinx :P". Without warning Jinx leaned forward and stole a quick kiss.

Turning heel back into alley without looking back she called, "I'm open on Friday. Call me."

She didn't have to turn around to see Raven's reaction to know she would call.

_Raven is going to be so fun to fuck with her head._

**I'm back!**

**Oh, and just so you all know, originally instead of this story being classified as Romance/Crime, it was going to be Romance/Tragedy. Just thought I'd point that out.**

**Reviews welcome. Flames only fuel my fire.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: …. Need I say more?**

Chapter 7

For the second day in a row Jinx was woken up by someone pulling the covers off her far earlier than she wanted. "Holy motherfucking Jesus Christ, you little runt face!"

Else where in the apartment complex came the familiar calling back, "Language, J! Language!"

"Ungrateful, brat." Jinx muttered under her breath as she sat up and scowled down at all 4 foot 4 inches and 59.2 pounds of genius. "What do you want Gizmo?"

Gizmo scowled. "What no, 'Happy Birthday, Gizmo'?"

"It's not your birthday, Gizmo. That's in a month."

"Sure, but my legal birthday, my papers say it's today." The midget shoved a fistful of legal documents at Jinx's face.

"Uh huh. And why are we celebrating your legal birthday at 7-" Jinx checked her clock on her nightstand. ":32 on a Saturday morning?"

"We aren't celebrating anything the crud munching officials say!" The now legally but not really fifteen year old's voice cracked in his anger. Jinx laughed.

"Finally hit puberty." She commented. Gizmo ignored her.

"It's time to go to my driver ed class!"

Suddenly Jinx broke into a grin. "Why didn't you tell me? I've been waiting for this day all year!" Leaping out of bed Jinx threw on a some what clean shirt over the tank top she normally slept in. "Let's go!" She ran out of the room to get some breakfast. Gizmo followed, starting to be worried at what devious plan Jinx and thought up to ruin his day.

Quickly devouring the breakfast Gizmo soon found himself in the passenger seat of Jinx's car (whether it had been stolen or not Jinx wouldn't tell). Starting up the car Jinx pulled out of the underground garage complex. Soon they were cruising down Main Street and Jinx easily maneuvered around the other cars at breakneck speeds with only one hand. A very (many) turns later they park outside of Ed's Driving Academy.

Jinx shut off the car and slyly turned in her seat. "Ready for your first day of driver's ed, Mikron O' Jeneus _Wrangler_?" And then gizmo remember what Jinx's and his legal relationship was. "Let's go, _lil' bro._"

Jinx, or Jennifer Wrangler, was his 18 year old older sister, and legal guardian.

Sometimes it sucks to be a minor, even if you are a genius.

* * *

"-And that's why you should never cross train tracks when the lights are blinking." Several photos of cars and their passengers in pieces on train tracks later Jinx was sure that the majority of the population was stupid.

Gizmo one the other hand was convinced that his instructed was demented. He considered himself a heavy weight when it came to tolerance of blood and guts but really... How could he stomach looking and those cars ruined, destroyed, and never to be tampered with or stolen again?

"...And now we shall have our first private driving lessons. If you would all line up in alphabetical order, starting with Emma Adhi." Five hours later the lecture was done (it was an intensive course, more hours at a time, less lessons). And now, chances are he would be the last in line, last to get his hands on a wheel. How could Jinx deal with a last name in the end of the alphabet?

Another hour later Gizmo was finally climbing into the driver's seat. Thankfully he wasn't dead last, there was some poor boy behind him by the name of Zach Zvonar. A Zv. Poor guy, probably never first in any alphabetical order.

"Son, how old are you?" The teacher asked.

"15!" Gizmo screeched. He already knew where this was going.

"Is he really 15?" The teacher turned to Jinx.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"And how much do you weigh, son?"

"59.2 pounds."

"I hate to break this to you, son, by according to California state law you have to be in a booster seat if you are under sixty pounds."

"Noooooo." The diminutive genius wailed.

"Tell you what," The man offered. "For your first lesson we can drive to Arby's and you can eat some junk food to put on that last .8 pound."

Jinx snickered in the back seat, someone telling Gizmo he needed a booster seat was truly the only reason she came.

* * *

Three Beef n' Cheeses, two run through redlights, and one near accident later it was decided that Gizmo would actually need a booster seat, not because of his weight, but rather his height. Due to his short stature he couldn't see the road outside his window.

After Gizmo's crash course lesson on how (not) to drive Jinx found herself walked down 7th Street without her "little brother." Gizmo had decided to ditch her when he saw some friends of his from a science convention. Not that she blamed him, if she saw one of her old buddies from the ghettos she would ditch him too.

Of course 7th Street was probably one of the worst places in town in be in current (well, it was L.A. There are always worst spots). It was nearing, if not in, the Mac Arthur park area, which no matter how much people tried to make it look and sound pretty it was a hot spot of gangs. Jinx had heard that recently there had been a big power shift between and inside the major families. Jinx wanted to know what was going down, and how she could profit from it.

Sure, curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.

Around her were the homeless, the poor, and the poverty stricken. Just another big city scene. On her person she carried nothing of value, she wasn't stupid to fall of her own tricks. In her back pocket was a wallet, empty except of her pick pocketing business card (another untraceable cell phone number on it). A surprisingly easy way to find a part time pick pocketing partner was for they to find you.

But she wasn't here to find someone to work with. Else where on her person she had three different knives. She was here for real business, to find out the local Don's policy on her kind.

Behind her Jinx heard the roar of a engine as someone pulled up next to her.

"Hey kitty girl, 7th Street ain't no place for an up town girl." Jinx turned around to the call (her slightly catish eyes lead to far too many cat jokes and cat calls). Seated atop a -freaking awesome- black and red motorcycle was a certain girl who was wearing a sarashi over loose black pants. Her trench coat, similar to that of the coats that the Japanese yakuza gangs sometimes wore, matched her bike, black with four red eyes being the only pattern on the back. For all the world she looked like she could be a killer Sukeban.

"Hey, Jinx." Raven said.

**Raven: Why was I barely in this chapter?**

**Drenn: Well you did have an entrance at the end there. **

**Raven: /glare**

**Drenn: ...Random character development between Giz and Jinx?**

**Raven: I believe there is a word for that.**

**Drenn: Filler.**

**Raven: God dammit. We've hit a filler ark!**

**Terra: You know what? Screw it. After this ark I'm joining Slade.**

**And that's the real reason why Terra left to join Slade. Yup.**

**Some cultural notes; the yakuza are the Japanese mafia , but they have a strong presence in California, namely L.A. A Sukeban is another Japanese word that is deprived from Suke, meaning girl and Ban means boss. The head of an all girls gang basically. Sarashi is white cloth wrapped around the chest. Basically Raven looked like the head of a Japanese gang. The first three points in this article mentions a lot of things I did ****http:/ listverse****. com/2009/04/20/10-unusual-japanese-fashions-and-subcultures/ .**

**Anyway, sorry if this chapter came out a little choppy. Hey, it is filler though.**

**Reviews welcome. Flames only fuel my fire, yada yada yada.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Raven (hands a script to Jinx): Drenn made me write up a disclaimer, read here.**

**Jinx (clears throat): Disclaimer: Drenn does not own DC or Teen Titans. If Drenn did it would be much different; Cyborg would have a function to make toast, Robin would stop having a hero complex, and Jinx would walk around in- Heyyy... wait a minute.**

**Drenn: Read it.**

**Jinx: And Jinx would walk around in hot pants.**

**Drenn: Huh, Raven, I like your my version of TT, care to write for me?**

**Raven: No.**

**Chapter 8**

Behind her Jinx heard the roar of an engine as someone pulled up next to her.

"Hey kitty girl, 7th Street ain't no place for an up town girl." Jinx turned around to the call (her slightly catish eyes lead to far too many cat jokes and cat calls). Seated atop a -freaking awesome- black and red motorcycle was a certain girl who was wearing a sarashi over loose black pants. Her trench coat, similar to that of the coats that the Japanese yakuza gangs sometimes wore, matched her bike, black with four red eyes being the only pattern on the back. For all the world she looked like she could be a killer Sukeban.

"Hey, Jinx." Raven said. "What are you doing here?" Her voice held an edge to it, almost if she was threatening Jinx, but it also held the unmistakable purr of interest.

"Nothing." Jinx carefully baited the hook, and let her body language just dare Raven to question her further.

"Like I said before, 7th Street ain't no place for an uptown girl. Especial one who's got business here doing 'nothing.'" Raven killed her engine, but remained seated atop her motorcycle, basking in the very air of superiority and confidence.

"One could say the same for you." Jinx shifted her weight from one foot to another her brain automatically changing to a fighting stance at the beginnings of a banter.

Raven only smiled and dragged her eyes up and down Jinx, no doubt noticing the change in her stance and - most likely – the feint outlines of her multiple weapons underneath her clothes.

Jinx withheld a shiver that came from Raven's gaze. _This is so weird. __Every time__ I see her it's like she's a different person, at school she's meek but powerful, and follows around the Orange Thing. Then when she's a cop she's daring, strong, __and fearless. Yet now, now, she's just... Dangerous. _Jinx met Raven's gaze evenly and flashed a signature Jinx smile. "Something about a dyke on a bike?" She motioned toward the motorcycle, as if it wasn't obvious.

Coolly, Raven raised her eyebrows. "I'm not a dyke."

"Of course." Jinx agreed.

"Listen, Jinx. You're out of your territory. Far out of your territory. If something were to happen to you here, no one would ever know." Her words could be taken either as a concerned friend, or a dark threat. Her body told the latter.

Once again Jinx grinned. "I won't suppose that this is your territory, now is it."

"Yes, it is." Now her eyes narrowed, and she moved up in her seat, so that their faces were centimeters apart. "This. is. My territory." She hissed.

If it had been the Raven from the night before, Jinx would have playfully stolen a kiss, just to mess with her head. But it wasn't. This Raven was different, darker, and Jinx was wondering, just whose head was getting messed with. Instead Jinx stayed where she was, not moving forward, but sure as hell not retreating.

"What's. You're business. Here?"

Jinx quenched the urge to swallow nervously, and replied as evenly as she could. "I'm here to see the local Don."

Raven moved back from Jinx, and looked around to see if anyone was watching them. "Look, I don't want you getting hurt. Get on. I'll take you there." Jinx smiled at Raven's obvious concern over her. Smoothly Jinx jumped on behind Raven. The latter, in turn, turned the bike back on and revved the throttle. Jinx wrapped her arms around the shorter girl. "What's this," She asked. "No helmet?"

"Hell, no." And then Raven pulled back into the ever present traffic jam which for some reason is called a street in L.A. Swerving between cars they navigated passed them. _This motorcycle rides insanely smooth and quiet. Is it electric? It must be way more expensive than it looks, and it looks pretty pricy._

Raven made one last daredevil high speed turn into a nearby alley and skidded to a halt. "We're here." She grunted. Dismounting from the motorcycle Jinx followed Raven's lead into a backdoor to some place's basement.

The lighting was dim in the stairway; a single light bulb swung uneasily overhead casting a red-ish flickering light. Raven calmly walked down the stairs and didn't even spare a parting glance as she pushed open the door at the bottom of the staircase. In large red graffiti letters was the menacing message, "Welcome to Hell." accompanied by four piercing red eyes, akin to those on Raven's jacket.

Upon entering Jinx instantly felt the cold steel of the back of a knife being pressed against her throat. She made no move to defend herself, she was a guest in this underground hell, she wasn't going to throw her last chance at some good business out the door. "Weapons," Hissed a female voice from behind Jinx.

"Hotaru, she's with me." Raven reprimanded Jinx's captor without turning around.

"No one from the outside sees the Don without surrendering all their weapons." The flat of the back was pushed harder against her skin. There was silence for a moment. "Don's orders." Jinx hesitated, knowing that she needed Raven's approval to surrender her weapons. There was an unspoken power war going on between these two.

"Hotaru, let her go. Jinx, hand over your knives." The blade disappeared from her throat and they stepped away. Taking a step forward Jinx took out her knife that was behind her back, and the one that was at her waist. Holding them out carefully she dropped them to the floor.

"Boot knife, too." Hotaru commanded. Jinx slipped said knife out of her boot. "Alright, she's good now." Raven nodded, and finally turned around and walked back to them.

"Hotaru." Said female walked around Jinx to face Raven, and Jinx finally got a look at her. She was Asian, and looked to be about 19 or 18. She had short spiked hair, that was dyed white, but a good portion of the roots were black. Wearing only a pair of worn out jeans and a black tank top you could see that she had many different blades on her, and was very fit. _No guns though_, Jinx noticed.

Ruffling Hotaru's short hair, Raven placed a short kiss on her lips.

_What? _Jinx thought. _I guess she's even gayer than I thought. How the hell is she still popular and hanging with the Titans? _

"Hey, Firefly, how's life been while I was away?" Raven teased the other woman.

"It was good until you came back." Hotaru teasingly pushed the Dark Titan away. "Anyway, you best not keep him waiting. I'll be here, later."

Raven nodded and motioned for Jinx to follow her down a hallway. After getting a safe distance away Jinx asked, "Who was that?"

Raven grinned. "My girl. What, you jealous?"

Jinx balked at the idea. _Looks like messing with her head is going to be a little hard__er__ than I thought. _"No, just-"

Raven cut her off as they reached what Jinx assumed to be their destination. "We're here. Play nice and he might give you whatever it is you are looking for in this hellhole." Jinx nodded, and followed Raven into the room.

Seated at the head of a long, business meeting style table was a large man. His hair was graying but he commanded a sort of power that demanded respect. He was without any doubt the Don.

"Hey, Dad.," Raven said. "I'm home."

**Sorry for the gigantic delay between updates. My grandpa recently passed away, so someone had to take care of the family. That and I just finished my last final yesterday (college during the summer, whose great idea was that?). And I got a non paying job as a writer for the video game Second Life: A Legend is Born, based of the Chinese novel Half Prince.**

**Oh, and I need to get a girlfriend, and give in to my friend, and just let him hook me up with someone. Expect that has nothing to do with why the update was late.**

**So, don't follow Raven and Jinx's example again; wear a helmet. Why these two insist on not wearing helmets is beyond me... Oh, and Hotaru is a Japanese name, it means firefly.**

**Also there's a poll on my profile as to which fic I'm writing gets updated next, so go vote.**

**Reviews? :3**


End file.
